Rescue me from the darkest tower
by Izabella G. D
Summary: You can't stop thinking that she tastes like cinnamon and fresh strawberries. You also make a mental note to ask her if her lips are made of velvet, because you've never felt anything softer in your entire life. Spoilers of 3X15. Faberry.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. If I did, Rachel would get married to Quinn.

**A/N:** So, yesterday, while I was beaming at the Faberry's hug, I was also silently hoping that Rachel would sit on Quinn's lap. Well, since it didn't happen, I decided to write this fanfic. Oh, I was expecting a Finchel break up too, so you can be sure it'll be a fact on this story.

**A/N2:** English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes.

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Rescue me from the darkest tower**

Your heart breaks when you see her in that wheelchair. She's assured you that her legs will work again, but still you can't stop the lump growing at your throat.

She's Quinn Fabray. Former Head Cheerleader. She belongs on the top and, most of all, she belongs to the stage. Dancing. Laughing. Shining like a true queen. She was born to mesmerize people. She was made to mesmerize _you_.

You cry and keep apologizing while sobbing. You feel responsible for her current condition. If it weren't for you, she would still be walking and cheering and dancing. She would still be saving you from yourself. Now it's all over.

"Come here." She asks you gently in the middle of the crowded choir room. You convince your shaky legs to get up and almost collapses into her welcoming hug. She tells you that it's not your fault and you fight hard to believe in her words.

As the beautiful blond breaks the embrace but keeps holding your hand, you can't help but think about all of your mistakes.

She told you to don't get married. You didn't listen to her.

You chose the hardest path, just because you wanted to live a lie.

You wanted to live in a world where your repressed feelings for her didn't exist.

You chose to be the princess locked into the darkest tower.

The fairly tails never informed you that this choice would hurt like hell.

**XXX**

You're so numb that you don't even realize that it's time to go home. You feel Finn's arm around your waist, then hears his voice surrounding your ear. You want to push him away so badly, but you can't find the strength to do it so.

"It's time to go." You nod and let him guide you towards the parking lot. He opens the passenger door of his brand new Camaro and you get in quietly. He starts rambling about his next game while he drives you to his house, but you barely listen to him. All you can think about is her.

You'll never forget the smile she sent you earlier in the corridor. You want to keep it. You want to see it everyday. You want to stay with her for the rest of your life.

And that's when you decide to be your own savior.

It starts raining by the time you get into Finn's house and you think that for the first time in your life, you wish things weren't so dramatic.

"What's wrong?" Finn asks. You take a deep breath and seal your fate.

"I can't be in a relationship with you anymore." You say. He blinks at you as if you'd lost your mind.

"What? What are you talking about, Rach?"

"I'm breaking up with you." You repeat in a stronger tone this time. He laughs in disbelief.

"What the hell, Rachel," He says. "We're in love. We'll get married soon. With no interruptions this time." You shake your head.

"No, we won't. I-I'm not in love with you anymore, Finn." You tell him bravely. "Actually, I never was. I'm fond of you, yes, but I don't love you. I... I just didn't want to be alone. I didn't want to leave High School without a romance." His face becomes red in fury.

"So you're telling me that I was a fucking trophy for you? Is that it?" You feel your eyes tearing up but you don't allow yourself to cry just yet.

"It's not that..."

"Yes, it is!" He yells. "If that was the case, why did you agree to marry me?"

For pity. You want to tell him. Because you were uncertain to accept the happiness beside the girl you truly love for fear of messing everything up. For drama effect. Because for once, you wanted to be rescued from the tower.

"I'm sorry." You say looking at your feet.

"So that's it, then." Finn spats at you not even worrying about the fact that you look like a cornered child afraid of the dark. "You're freaking breaking up with me for good."

"Yes." You whisper. "I'm so sorry, Finn. I hope we can still be friends" He laughs bitterly and ignores your attempts to end this relationship as nicely as possible.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He practically screams and you put your arms around yourself trying to feel safe. Trying to imagine that it's her embracing you while whispering in your ear that everything will be alright.

"I-I wish we could have worked it out. I..." You try to say but he's had enough.

"Just save it, Rachel. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you!" He roars kicking a chair on his way to his bedroom. You just stay there trembling while the tears that you've been holding this whole time finally manages to come out. You barely hears Kurt gently approaching you because all you want to do is run away from that house.

"Rachel, it's ok." The boy says rubbing your back softly. "He's just upset, I'm sure he'll get over it eventually." You nod.

"I know." Is all you say. Actually, you're not really certain that this will be the case, but you're not ready for another confrontation just yet.

"C'mon, let's take you upstairs to fix this ruined make up." You shake your head violently and starts walking towards the front door. You can't stay there any longer. You need to breathe again.

"No, I-I need to go. I'm so sorry." Is all you mumble before running out into the rain. It's freezing outside and you know that it'll coast you a cold that will ruin your voice for a few days but you don't care. You just let your feet carry you not so gracefully to nowhere in particular. The only thought that passes through your anesthetized mind is that all you touch ends up messed up. More than ever, you feel like a caged princess, paying for all your mistakes in the darkest tower of the castle.

And you wish with all your heart for a knight in shine armor to rescue you from this despair.

Too much for a happy ending.

**XXX**

It shouldn't surprise you that you find yourself knocking at her front door, shaking and silently crying. The sky is already darkening which makes you feel even more like a lost child. After the third knock, the door finally opens to revel an adorable Quinn Fabray clad in an classy yellow dress and a white cardigan. Not even the wheelchair can keep her beauty at bay. You're so busy staring at her that you barely notices her warm hands upon yours.

"Oh, my God, Rachel! What on earth happened to you?" She gasps trying to pull you inside.

"I-I d-didn't k-know w-w-where else t-to go." You stutter. You're cold and exhausted, but somehow, her presence makes it all seem simple, silly, really.

"Come on in, you'll freeze to death in that rain." You shake your head and refuse to follow her.

"I-it's ok. I-I d-don't w-want to r-ruin y-your c-carpet." You mumble foolishly. Quinn snorts.

"Please, don't be silly, Rachel. Step out of this rain." She sighs when you don't move. "Shit, if it wasn't for this chair I'd carry you inside." The blond says more to herself than to you. "Since this is impossible for the time being, I'll give you two options: one, you come inside and let me get you some dry clothes, or two, I'll come outside and make you company in the rain. What will it be, Berry?" You stare at her incredulously. The mere thought of her in the rain getting sick is enough to make you step into the Fabray mansion. Quinn smiles.

"Good thinking, Rach." You follow her through the huge hall towards her room. Since it's impossible for Quinn go up the stair, her mother adorned a brand new room for her on the first floor. As Rachel enters into the blonde's sanctuary, she can't help but grin. The light blue walls decorated with loads of books and photographs is so like the cheerio. Her bed is neatly made and her lap top lays at a perfectly organized desk. Rachel can smell Quinn's delicate perfume. Lavender. She mused for a second that she could live in here with Quinn forever.

"Hey... You ok, Rach?" Her sweet voice reaches your ears making you smile. When you turn around, you meet her concern gaze while she is holding a towel.

"Y-yes." You're feeling much warmer, but your drench clothes glued to your body still send shivers up and down your spine.

"Take a sit." Quinn says motioning to her bed. You carefully sit on the tip of it, afraid to damage the perfect sheets. The taller girl laughs. "You'll fall if you keep this position, Rachel." You blush and sit fully on her bed. Satisfied, the blond wheels towards you and starts rubbing you dry with the towel. Her attention is fully into you and you try not to melt on the spot as her hands meticulously make sure that you're not dripping any longer. For once, you feel happy that you're short, because even in a wheelchair, Quinn is able to reach out and dry your hair. She's being so careful that it feels just like a caress. You close your eyes and enjoy the sensation.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Quinn asks gently whipping away the drops at your face. You don't answer immediately, much more interested in her actions. Her hand travels through your forehead, your eyelashes, your nose, your cheeks, your lips and finally your chin. You've never experienced anything so intimate like this before. Not even with Finn.

"Rachel?" She calls you again. You open your eyes only to find shining hazel orbs staring intently at you. It's like you're the only one in the world to her. And that's when you break down.

"I broke up with, Finn." You tell her letting your tears fall. "I couldn't be with him anymore, I just couldn't. I tried to explain this to him, but he didn't listen. He didn't understand, Quinn and I..." Your voice fails and you just cry trying to focus on her calming whispers.

"Shh, Rach. It's alright. Everything is alright." She says soothingly while running her hands up and down your legs. "I'm here for you. I'll always be here." And that just makes you cry harder, because you don't deserve her sweetness or anyone's comprehension. It's all your damn fault.

"It's my fault. It's mine..." You don't even realize that you're rambling your thoughts until you feel Quinn's hands upon yours pulling you away from the bed.

"No, it's not." She affirms. "C'mon, babe, sit here." Quinn requests pulling you towards her lap. You stare at her dumbly for a moment.

"N-no. I'll hurt you, Quinn." She smiles.

"No, you won't."

"My clothes are all wet, it'll ruin your dress." She grins lifting an eyebrow.

"I have plenty of these, Rach. It'll be ok." You shake your head once more making your hair glue adorably on your cheek. This amuses Quinn.

"C'mere, please? You're still shaking." And her voice is so tender and caring that you don't have the strength to deny her pleads anymore. You sit on her lap taking extra care to don't hurt her. Quinn wasn't complaining, but you know that her ribs still are hurt. You sit there awkwardly, but Quinn seems to be ready for it. She puts one of your arms around her shoulder and positions your other hand over her chest, right where her heart is beating faster than normal. Her delicate perfume invades your nostrils and you want nothing more than just rest your head over her neck. And so you do, letting her cradle you carefully like a porcelain doll.

"There." She says caressing your hair. "Is that better?" Her hot breath hits you making you want to close your eyes and drown into this amazing sensation. You've stopped crying and that pleases Quinn.

"Yes." You whisper. "Thank you." You hesitate for a moment before speaking: "You called me babe." She smiles.

"Didn't you like it?" You feel the butterflies go crazy on your stomach and you can't help but beam on her lap.

"I did. Very much so." And then you feel her lips meeting yours in a sweet kiss. You can't stop thinking that she tastes like cinnamon and fresh strawberries. You also make a mental note to ask her if her lips are made of velvet, because you've never felt anything softer in your entire life. But when you feel her gently biting your lower lip, you decide that those questions can be answered later. And then, when her tongue asks for permission to play with yours, you finally feels at home.

"I'm in love with you." She whispers, eyes still closed and lips searching your again. And you? You smile through the kiss and confirms what you knew a long time ago. It was never Finn. Your heart always landed on the blonds' hand. You break the delicious contact and look at her shyly. She's is staring at you with adoration.

"Can I keep you?" You ask her not even noticing that you've just quoted your favorite movie's dialogue. You receive a bright smile in response.

"For as long as you want me." Quinn says kissing you once again. You want to answer her that it'll be forever, but then you feel her hands caressing your spine and realizes that she already knows the answer.

So you rest your head on her shoulder again content to listen to her heartbeat and the torrential rain hitting on the window.

You used to feel like a princess in the darkest tower.

Until your knight in shining armor came into your rescue with the sweet promise of a happy ending.

* * *

**A/N3:** So, what did you guys think? Was it good? Bad? Let me hear your thoughts!


End file.
